Galactic Court
Galactic Court is the 6th Episode of Jon: Ultimate Adventures Plot The shot starts pointing at the sky, then pans down to London National Museum. Inside is the Mystery Figure. Max, Jon, Magister Patelliday, Molly and the other Plumbers are hiding behind a wall. Jon: What are we waiting for? Max: For the right opening. Jon: That also gives it more chance to get the item its looking for! Magister Patelliday: You need to be ready, be prepared. A missile hits the corner of the wall near where all the Plumbers and Jon are. Max and Magister Patelliday are blasted over the edge and are now in front of the Mystery Figure. Max looks up and sees the Mystery Figure aim a weapon at him and Magister Patelliday. Jon is lying on the floor on a higher level where they were hiding. The other plumbers and trapped under rubble. Molly goes to Jon. Molly (Crouching): You okay? Jon (Sitting up): Yeah, you? Molly: Yes, but the plumbers aren't. Magister Tennyson and Magister Patelliday are down there with that Mystery person. Jon: Right, you move the rubble and I'll save the Magisters. Molly gets up and moves to the Plumbers under the rubble and moves it. Jon gets up and selects XLR8 on the Ultimatrix, and presses it down. Jon has now transformed into XLR8. Back to where Max and Magister Patelliday are, the Mystery Figure fires at Max and Magister Patelliday, a dust cloud appears. When the dust cloud disappears Max and Magister Patelliday are gone. The Mystery Figure laughs. Molly has now gotten all of the Plumbers out from the rubble. XLR8 is now there with Max and Magister Patelliday. Max: That was dangerous. XLR8 (sarcastic): Sorry for saving you guys. XLR8 is about to press the Ultimatrix faceplate but Max grabs his hand. Max: Use XLR8's speed. XLR8: Sometimes I wish you would make up your mind and stick to it. Rook and Ben wouldn't do this. Max: But they are visiting Gwen and Kevin at Friedkin University. XLR8: I know, due to Charmcaster. XLR8 races off towards the Mystery Figure. The Mystery Figure grabs XLR8. XLR8: Oh come on! Mystery Figure: You'd think I'd miss a trick like that, Jon? XLR8: You know me? Mystery Figure: Yes, and you know me. After all, I'm from your Dimension. Nice save for the Plumbers there. But now you die! XLR8: What do you mean I know you? XLR8 gets thrown against the wall and the Mystery Figure fires a missile, destroying the wall. Before the missile hits, a white light takes XLR8 away but no-one sees. Max then looks horrified. Max: Seems like we are on our own. XLR8 then appears in a court like place. Celestialsapiens are present. Judge Domstol and the Bailiff are also in the court. The court room is exactly like the one seen in Universe VS Tennyson. Bailiff: Here we have case 78ATR9.Alpha. Judge Domstol: Another Omnitrix case. Who is it this time? XLR8 (to himself): This time? Bailiff: Jon Marron, wearer of the Ultimatrix. Judge Domstol: Ah the one who was transported to Ben Tennyson's Prime Universe to train. So where is he? XLR8 (Putting right hand up): Here. Though what is this place? The Ultimatrix times out. XLR8 is now Jon. Judge Domstol: Ah, so you are. This is an intergalactic court. This is the case of you misusing one of your transformations. Norsebeard then teleports in. He is stocky, and looks exactly like other Celestialsapiens but he has some white beard strands on his chin. Norsebeard: I would like to bring forth, Marion. Key witness to Jon transforming into the alien specified in the court details. Marion teleports into the witness stand. She is like Ester but a few inches smaller and has a pot belly. Norsebeard: Please explain what you have seen Jon do to the court. Marion: Well I was walking down a street in Bellwood near Mr. Baumann's shop. When I entered the shop, Jon was there and he transformed into a big four armed creature. A picture of Four Arms appears on a screen so the court can see. Marion: Then he ripped up Mr. Baumann's counter and then threw is at me. I was in shock and in hospital for a few days. Norsebeard: Thank you Marion. This is good enough evidence to throw him in galactic jail. Judge Domstol: Enough! There is a good amount of detail. Jon: Sorry, but how does one person, claiming she saw me “destroy” Mr. Baumann's store, count as sufficient evidence. Also I really need to get back. Judge Domstol: You have a point. Norsebeard, do you have any more witnesses? Norsebeard: I do. Marion disappears from the witness stand and Psyphon enters. ''' Norsebeard: Psyphon. Jon: Oh come on! Bailiff: Silent! Norsebeard: Psyphon, can you recall any destruction Jon has made in any form, or any aggression to you? Psyphon: He has shown aggression to me yes. I was walking down a street in Undertown when Jon, as Diamondhead, attacks me. Jon: I was stopping you from hurting Ben Tennyson! Bailiff: Silent! Psyphon: I thought that would be it but he attacked me again a few days later. I was going through some stalls, looking at some technology which I could give to some people who need it. Then, Jon appears from behind the stall, transforms into an alien he calls Blitzwolfer, and then uses is howl to send me flying! '''A picture of Blitzwolfer appears on a screen for the court to see. Jon: One; I didn't turn into Blitzwolfer, Ben did. Two, I name him Sonic Wolf. Three, you were trying to escape Plumber HQ. Judge Domstol: Stop interrupting. Jon: His witness is someone who hates me, plus I haven't used Sonic Wolf, or Blitzwolfer in this Universe! Judge Domstol looks through the records, which are on a screen in front of him. He looks through it and sees that Jon has not transformed into Sonic Wolf. Judge Domstol: Jon, you have spoken true. The records show no sign of Jon transforming into “Sonic Wolf” as he calls it, since he has been in this Universe. Psyphon: But I'm telling the Truth. Psyphon teleports away. Jon: If your going to get people to accuse me, Norsebeard, at least get someone who isn't lying. Judge Domstol: I agree with Jon. You have given us a false witness. Norsebeard: I'm sorry, I have another witness. Max Tennyson. Max Tennyson teleports in. This isn't Max from Ben Primes Universe but one from another Universe where Ben is evil. This Max has all the same clothes as his counter part but his Hawaiian shirt is all Blue. Max AU:Where am I? He sees Jon, and stands up. Max AU: You! You have helped Ben destroy multiple Plumbers! Jon: Say what now? Norsebeard: Max Tennyson, for the court, can you please describe what Jon has done? Max AU: Gladly. He walked into the Plumbers academy, this was the first time I saw him. He then asked me if he could join the Plumbers, I turned around to get some paperwork for him to fill out and he transforms into Cannonbolt. A picture of Jon as Cannonbolt appears on a screen for the whole court to see. Max AU: He rolled into me and I went flying into the wall. He destroyed the camera by the entrance and jumped down a gap in the floor to a lower level training room. I entered the room a few moments later and I saw him as Swampfire and then saw some dead plumbers on the floor. He teleported out after that. A picture of Jon as Swampfire appears on the screen for the court to see. Jon: I would never do that! Norsebeard: This evidence proves other wise. Jon: A picture of me as Cannonbolt and Swampfire placed onto a background of Plumber HQ? Max AU: You just mentioned being there! Jon: That's not the point! Judge Domstol: Enough! Teleport Max Tennyson back to where he came from. Max AU: I'd like to stay and watch him go down for this. Max Tennyson AU gets teleported to the court stands where other Celestialsapiens are. Norsebeard: As you can see your honour, the witnesses, apart from Psyphon, back up the case of him misusing his Ultimatrix. Judge Domstol: This does seem to be the case. Jon: I demand to be put in the witness stand! Norsebeard: Why? Jon is teleported into the Witness stand. Some gear gets put down and placed on his head. Jon: This looks like it checks brain waves, and sees if they are telling the truth and to see if they are lying. Judge Domstol: How did you know? Jon: Azmuth uses one in my Universe. Judge Domstol: What do you want us to scan your brain for? Jon: I want you to scan my brain to see all the aliens I have used since being here. Judge Domstol: Agreed. A screen appears for the court to see. It shows all of Jon's transformations that he has used since being in Ben Primes Universe. Ink Jet, Ball Weevil, Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur, Echo Echo, Spidermonkey, Armodrillo, XLR8, Clockwork, Chuck It – Murk, Ultimate Cannonbolt, Shocksquatch, Stinkfly, & Polar Smash appear on the screen, but no destruction of what has been stated in the court room. Judge Domstol: The evidence shows, though Jon has used the aliens talked about today, he has not destroyed anything since being here. Norsebeard: Your honour, how do you know that he hasn't tampered with the device? Jon: You know what? If you have it out for me, then fight me. Norsebeard: I will not fight, but may I suggest a Celestialsapien to fight for me, your honour? Judge Domstol: You may. Norsebeard: Galactic Gladiator will fight for me. Galactic Gladiator teleports in. Jon: Let's get this over with. Jon chooses Sonic Wolf on his Ultimatrix and presses the core down. He has transformed into Sonic Wolf. Sonic Wolf jumps at the Celestialsapien who disappears and the reappears above him and then punches him into the Witness stand. The Ultimatrix times out. Norsebeard: It seems I have won. Jon: Not yet. I do have multiple aliens at my disposal you know. Jon selects Swampfire and presses the core down transforming into Swampfire. He then hits the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest, the symbols changes to the Ultimate symbol. Swampfire has changed into Ultimate Swampfire. Ultimate Swampfire: Ultimate Swampfire! Now lets see what I can do. Ultimate Swampfire throws some seeds in front of him and controls the vines which some out of them to wraps around Galactic Gladiator, but he disappears, reappears behind Ultimate Swampfire, shocks him, burns him, picks him up then throws Ultimate Swampfire into a planetoid. Galactic Gladiator goes to the Planetoid and sees Jon, now Human, lying deep on the surface. A camera which has been following them in battle shows Jon deep in the Planetoid. Judge Domstol: I think he has lost. The court sees Jon, wielder of the Ultimatrix, from another Dimension- Judge Domstol is cut off by a green flash shown on the camera. Jon has transformed in Nuclear Warfare, which is Jon's counterpart of Atomix. Nuclear Warfare's right arm then charges up, then glows and Nuclear Warfare punches the Celestialsapien, who flies back quite far but he teleports away and appears above Nuclear Warfare and blasts him into the stands with the other Celestialsapiens and Max Tennyson AU are. The Ultimatrix times out and Nuclear Warfare transforms into Jon. Max AU: Just stop, there is no way you can win! Jon: I may not have unlocked a Celestialsapien yet but I won't give up. Galactic Gladiator picks Jon up, moves back, throws Jon at the stand again. He then fires a black fireball towards Max AU accidentally. Max AU then screams. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and turns into Stinkfly and moves in front of Max AU. Stinkfly gets hit with the black fire ball and smashes into the floor. Max AU now opens his eyes and sees he is okay. He then ponders thinking he has thought wrong of Jon. Ultimatrix: Survival code 10, activating Gutrot. Stinkfly then transforms into Gutrot. Gutrot gets picked up by Galactic Gladiator moves towards Judge Domstol and then Gutrot releases some sleeping gas. Gutrot has been let go and Galactic Gladiator has fallen asleep. Judge Domstol: Galactic Gladiator has been put to sleep, Jon wins by default. Gutrot: Can I go now? Judge Domstol: Yes. Max AU: I'm sorry Jon, I misjudged you. This version of you. Gutrot waves saying its okay and gets teleported out of the court. Back at the Museum, the Mystery Figure has destroyed most of the Museum. All of the Plumbers apart from Max and Molly are laying on the floor unconscious. Max: We will arrest you, its what Jon's last wish would have been. Gutrot appears in front of Max and fires stun gas at the Mystery Figure. The Mystery Figure can't move. ''' Gutrot: Ultimatrix, survival protocol over ride, code 10. Confirmation 10. Ultimatrix: Code accepted. Cycling to recharge mode. '''Gutrot turns back into Jon. Max: I thought you were a goner. Your Azmuth would have been annoyed at me. Jon: Yeah. The stun gas won't last long. Mystery Figure: I will leave soon. Jon: That won't surprise me, but tell me who you are? You said I know you. Mystery Figure: I'm surprised you still haven't figured that out. Max: Answer his question then we'll arrest you. Mystery Figure: I'm Gavin, you thought I died in that fire at my house. Gavin, the Mystery Figure, then teleports away. Jon is standing still gob smacked. Molly goes to the other Plumbers and makes sure they are okay. Max walks in front of Jon. Max: Who is he? Jon: My uncle. He was believed to have died in an explosion at his house. I tried to put he fire out as Water Hazard but I couldn't. The house burnt to the ground, with no trace of Uncle Gavin. Max: I'm sorry, but he seems to be a bad guy now. With the component he took away this time, and the objects he's taken away all the other times, he seems to be building a powerful weapon. Jon: The time traveller mentioned not all is what it seemed when the house burnt down. It's been two years since that day. The Plumbers start to leave. Max and Jon stay still where they are. Major Events * The Mystery Figure is revealed to be Gavin, Jon's Uncle * Gutrot, Sonic Wolf, Nuclear Warfare & Ultimate Swampfire make their debut by Jon * Molly makes her debut * Norsebeard, Bailiff, Judge Domstol, Max Tennyson AU, Celestialsapiens and Galactic Gladiator make their debut Characters Jon Marron Max Tennyson Magister Patelliday Molly Gunther (First Appearance) Other Plumbers Judge Domstol Marion Bailiff Celestialsapiens * Galactic Gladiator * Norsebeard Villains * Mystery Figure * Psyphon * Max Tennyson Alternate Universe (First Appearance) Aliens Jon * XLR8 * Four Arms (Cameo; on screen) * Diamondhead (Cameo; on screen) * Cannonbolt (Cameo; on screen) * Swampfire (Cameo; first appearance on screen; second appearance in the court) * Ultimate Swampfire (First Appearance) * Ink Jet (Cameo; on screen) * Ball Weevil (Cameo; on screen) * Humungousaur (Cameo; on screen) * Ultimate Humungousaur (Cameo; on screen) * Echo Echo (Cameo; on screen) * Spidermonkey (Cameo; on screen) * Armodrillo (Cameo; on screen) * Clockwork (Cameo; on screen) * Chuck It – Murk (Cameo; on screen) * Ultimate Cannonbolt (Cameo; on screen) * Shocksquatch (Cameo; on screen) * Stinkfly (Cameo; first appearance on screen; second appearance protecting Max AU) * Polar Smash (Cameo; on screen) * Sonic Wolf (First Appearance) * Nuclear Warfare (First Appearance) (Counterpart: Atomix) * Gutrot (First Appearance) Ben * Blitzwolfer (Cameo; on screen; thought by the court to be Jon) Trivia * The Mystery Figure is revealed to be Jon's uncle Gavin, who Jon thought to be dead. * Jon is taken to Galactic court for apparently misusing his transformations, but this is later proved false. * Jon is revealed to have Water Hazard, when mentioning trying to put out a fire which burnt down Gavin's house * Jon states he hasn't got the Celestialsapien transformation yet * Jon and the Plumbers visit the National Museum in London for the first time * This episode takes place the same time as Charm School, so Ben and Rook aren't in the Episode * Jon mentions he knows Paradox by calling him the Time WalkerCategory:Episodes